Fallen
by Soluna125
Summary: Sango can no longer find the will to live and is ripping Inuyasha's heart out by doing so. Will he go too far un order to save her? One-shot R


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Fallen**

She fell, she has fallen. Never before has she fallen and not got up. She never needed a protector, she always had the will to persevere. She had more tenacity than everyone in the world combined. But now she sat there limp no longer able to continue on in battle. Her feeble body was slowly fading away. When did she become so fragile?

He paced around outside of the hut. He needed her to live, he needed her to know. He never had a chance to tell her anything. Never will if she doesn't make it. The young school girl rushed out of the hut letting the nervous men know how their friend was doing.

"She's awake. She's been awake but she refuses to eat, drink or do anything." The young girl had tears in her eyes out of frustration.

"Let me talk to her. Maybe I can convince her." The monk said standing up and slowly heading into the hut. The half demon and young miko waited outside anticipation any good news about her.

"Sango. You must eat. Or else you will die." He said sitting beside her. She lied on the side facing the wooden wall unable to meet her fiancé's worried gaze. "Sango please. For me. I can't have the love of my life die on me." The girl shook her head back and forth as a tear slipped down her cheek. She shut her eyes knowing she was getting weaker by the second. "I want you to get through this. We all want you to get through this." His desperate pleas pierced her heart. She hated that. The girl always felt as if people needed her to do something. No longer did she want to carry the burden of others needs. He left seeing as his words had no affect of the taija.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"She didn't want to speak to anyone."

"I'll talk to her." The hot headed hanyou said stomping over to the hut. This was his chance to speak to her about his feelings. He saw her lithe figure facing the wall and his heart sunk to his stomach. How he wished to console her and instantly make her better. "Get up!" He snorted, she didn't move. "Eat your food so you don't die on us ok." His normal attitude took over in his voice. He sounded much meaner than he intended.

"I-I don't want to live any longer." Her weak voice finally spoke breaking the prolonged silence between them. It was just above a whisper and the hanyou had to strain his ears to hear her.

"You don't mean that." He scoffed. She didn't answer, making him nervous. He rolled her over on her back. She had a single tear staining her pale cheek. Her lips were turning blue and her breaths were shorter each second. "Sango. You can't die!" Tears fell down his face. "You can't leave me. Not yet. I love you too much! I need you!" He shouted. The silver haired dog didn't care if any of their friends heard, he just needed her to heal.

"Its over. I'm sorry. There's...there's nothing...else...you can do...for...m..e." The older teen whom he had fallen so hard for was a few breaths away from death. He didn't know what to do. His mind was running frantic with so many thoughts. Before he knew what he was doing he bit into her neck marking her as his mate. The girls body started to pulse. Her lips regained color and her cheeks became rosy. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth opened to let out a high piched scream.

The other two friends ran into the tiny hut and saw the sight. The usual delicate monk violently yanked the hanyou from the once dying woman. He saw the teeth of his friends covered in red liquid. The girl gripped her neck and suddenly felt alive, more alive than she ever felt. She stood up and looked at the hanyou in surprise.

"What did you do to me?" She cried.

"I had to. It was the only way to save you!" He yelled shrugging the monk off of him. She grabbed her neck and backed into the wall, pain shooting through her system. "Could you give us a minute." He asked nicely. His friends complied with worry looks in his eyes.

"What is this on me?" She asked again.

"I marked you." His voice was low.

"You marked me? As what?" She asked confused.

"My mate. I'm sorry Sango but from now on you belong to me."

"What? That's not fair. I have no say?"

"You do. And I think I can make you want to be with me. I love you Sango."

"I don't know." She said on the brink of crying.

"You don't have to stay with me but you can't be with another man." The girl looked down. "I'll court you. Can you agree to that?" He asked thoughtfully. Her head moved up and down.

"I guess so." She said looking at him. He smiled and went to hug her. Things were finally going his way.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story it was fun to write. It was a on-shot let me know what you think. Please review.**


End file.
